Bleach: Fire and Ice
by Rylu
Summary: Toshiro is dumped into a weird world with a different soul society. Rated T for language and extreme randomness. *Beats with Ramen noodle* PLZ R&R. Flames Will Burn... something... whatever. Oh, & some wolf is kidnapped... Or wolfnapped... Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

_Toshiro looked around, mystified _at what he saw. He was in a smallish field filled with… children. Two girls were staring at him. He growled angrily when a boy, ten years old at the most, ran up to him.

"I swear I've seen you before…" the boy said.

"You. You have the spiritual energy of a soul-reaper, but I don't know you. Who the hell are you?" Toshiro growled at the boy.

The boy was startled. "Well, duh I'm a soul-reaper!" he said in a hurt tone.

"Who are you?" The white-haired captain said.

"Um… I'm Jace, captain of the tenth division!" He yelped, reaching towards his back.

But Jace was in a gigai, so his zampaktuo wasn't there.

"That- That's impossible! I'm the captain of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"I KNEW I KNEW YOU!" Jace yelled, the two girls looking at Toshiro, then Jace, Toshiro, then Jace.

One of them ran up to Toshiro and hugged him.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH IT'S ACTUALLY TOSHIRO!" she screamed.

Jace stared at her like she was an alien.

"I'm Teri, captain of the sixth division!" she said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. She had knocked him over when she hugged him, and was now sitting on him.

He was still shocked and a bit angry when she pulled him up.

"Hey, you're even hotter in real life!" She gasped.

He slapped her. She looked at him and said in a sing-song voice, "I knew that was coming!"

"So… Where am I?" he asked.

"Bountiful, Utah, the worst place on earth." Jace and Teri said simultaneously.

"Hey, pretty-boy." A new voice said. Toshiro turned around to see another girl. "The name's Andaria, Head Captain."

Toshiro stared. "You are not the head-captain…" he mumbled.

It was his turn to be slapped. "That's for slapping Teri." She punched him in the stomach. "That's for saying I'm not the Head Captain."

Thankfully, Teri had let him stay at her house, a shack deep in the woods, the only other houses around for miles Jace's and Andaria's. She had let him sleep in her room, while she slept on the couch.

Toshiro stared at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep lately. He silently got up and walked to the door. He planned to take a walk in the woods when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Teri's long blonde hair and gray eyes nearly glowing in the dark night.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, cocking her head. She then laughed. "I was just kidding. I wanted to come with." She opened the door and threw her head back, enjoying the warm night. Toshiro, however, was still stressed. So the moment he got outside, it got a few degrees colder. He then felt a warm aura around Teri.

"See, I'm a fire elemental. My zampaktuo is Nekomaru, the cat dragon of fire." He inched away from her.

"Geese, I'm not going to melt Hiyornmaru!" She laughed, the warm aura fading.

"How-How did you know-"

"About your Zampaktuo? I don't know."

His face held a shocked expression. Teri looked at him briefly before turning back around and blushing.

They walked around the cabin a few times before Teri let out a huge yawn.

"I'm gonna go back to the –yawn- cabin…" she said

"I'm coming." Toshiro walked towards the door of the cabin, and once inside, Teri fell asleep on the couch immediately. Toshiro nearly smiled. He carefully picked her up and walked to her bedroom. He laid her on the large bed and covered her in a thick blanket. He felt his heart warm for the girl.

In the morning, Toshiro woke up on the couch to the sound of a voice singing and water running.

The voice was drowned out by a scream. Something glass broke and he saw Teri running out of the kitchen in her soul-reaper form.

He quickly grabbed Hiyornmaru and strapped the sheath to his soul-reaper outfit and shunpoed to where the scream was coming from.

He saw a large hollow with only one arm, where the other one should have been was blood gushing out of it. He saw Teri, with her zampaktuo out, yell "Hiss, Nekomaru!" Her sword erupted in fire, and Toshiro backed away from her, the temperature rising very quickly.

The hollow was caught in the fiery ball, and exploded into the small black fragments that signaled the hollow was gone. Toshiro sighed, allowing his riatsu to cool the air.

"Your… Zampaktuo-"

"Looks just like yours? Except fiery?" She cut him off. He had collapsed on the way back to the cabin, due to Teri's stress. It was at least one-hundred degrees outside, and Toshiro was also stressed. That was causing a whole lot of fog to form.

But Toshiro's power was nothing compared to Teri's. Fire always melted ice… Always…

**A/N: I hope you like! Meep…**

**Toshiro: You… Are… Evil…**

**Me: Why?**

**Teri: :D Sic her, Luna!**

**Luna: Um… I don't come in until the next chapter…**

**Me: *Sniggers* Don't you like him, Teri?**

**Teri: *Blushes***

**Toshiro: *Blushes and jumps on me***

**Any who, R&R to save me from the mad Toshiro!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Toshiro looked up from _his book to see a large white form shift in front of him. A large white form covered with _fur._ He looked closer to see it was a large dog, maybe even wolf.

The canine looked at him, and to his surprise he saw it had eyes just like his. But he felt something about the canine was different. He realized what was different after the wolf jumped on him and said, "Hey! The famous Toshiro… Teri likes you!" The female wolf said, whispering the last part very quietly.

The wolf was invading his personal space, and she was sitting on him. _Two people sitting on me in two days!_ He thought angrily.

The wolf nipped at his sleeve and tried dragging him across the living room towards where Teri was working on her computer. She half pulled, half dragged him, not really succeeding.

"Fine, if you won't cooperate…" She jumped on Toshiro, causing him to fall. She put her paws on the back of his neck as he fell, using shunpo to get there in time, and hit a pressure point, causing him to go limp.

She slung him over her shoulder, now carrying him to the computer room.

"Hey, Teri, I brought him!" She said happily.

"Luna! You didn't-"

"I gave him the pressure point."

Teri sighed. "Good."

Luna twitched her tail as she set him down, and grabbed a glass of ice water from the kitchen in her jaws.

She handed it to Teri, who dumped it on Toshiro. He sat up, gasping.

"Hey! I'll beat you with a limp noodle if you don't get your ass up off the floor!" She joked.

He stood, angry, cold, and wet. That wolf and girl were nearly as bad as Rangiku!

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Well, I want to know how good you really are. Let's train."

Unfortunately for Teri, it was raining, giving Toshiro a small advantage. Hiyornmaru struck Nekomaru, and steam billowed up from the swords. Toshiro went in for another blow, but Teri was a bit faster. She aimed for his shoulder, but he blocked when her blade was an inch from him.

They struck each other several more times, neither getting any deep wounds.

About thirty minutes later, both were panting. Teri sheathed her zampaktuo, as did Toshio.

"You're pretty good!" they said in unison.

Teri laughed, and the warm aura drifted around her again. But this time, Toshiro didn't really mind.

**A/N: Yah, Yah, Short chapter! But, if you read this, thanks! And if you reviewed, Thanks!**

**Toshiro: Limp noodle…**

**Teri: YAH!**

**Me: GET AWAY FROM HIM WITH THAT RAMEN NOODLE! *chases***

**Teri: AAAAAAAAAAH *Waves noodle around***

**Toshiro: 0.0**

**Anywho, see ya! *Is beaten with ramen noodle***


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody's P.O.V**

_Luna ran around, barking._ She was in a park, a dog park, to be specific. Toshiro and Teri were watching her run around. Toshiro looked bored. She'd change that. She changed direction, running towards him full speed. She jumped on him, laughing mentally at his face. She, yet again, was sitting on him.

_Dammed wolf…_ Toshiro thought, tempted to freeze her pelt. It was late at night, and Teri had literally dragged him here to see fireworks. She said her zampaktuo dared her to knock him out again, but she said no because he was her 'friend'.

"Shiro!" She said, poking him.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He growled.

"The fireworks!" she said, pointing towards the sky, the large _boom _of a firework going off. He hadn't noticed the warm feeling next to him until a moment later. Luna had decided to cuddle up to him, and the large wolf looked so pretty in her sleep.

He was so mesmerized by the wolf and the fireworks that he didn't notice the other warm feeling beside him and weight against his body.

**Teri's P.O.V**

Teri was cold. And she didn't want to use her powers around Toshiro in fear of him backing away. She quietly told Luna to pretend to sleep by him, because she knew how pretty Luna was asleep.

When Luna really did fall asleep, which was unintentional, Teri took the chance to lean against Toshiro. The moment she leaned against him, she found his body was warmer than she had expected. Much warmer. She found that he didn't notice because he had started watching the fireworks, absentmindedly stroking Luna's white fur.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

Toshiro snapped out of his daze when a particularly loud boom sounded. He also became aware of the sleeping Teri next to him, her head on his shoulder. He also found that she was clutching his arm tightly. He was afraid of waking her, yet he had no idea how she could have slept through the fireworks. He sighed and decided to leave her the way she was until she woke up. Witch could be a while.

**Zapmaktuos' P.O.V**

The two were there for the rest of the night, Toshiro dosing off every once and a while, his zampaktuo already asleep in his mindscape. Teri's zampaktuo decided to pull a prank on Toshiro and Hiyornmaru, mostly Toshiro. She materialized quickly, a tall dark-skinned female with red hair and glowing orange eyes now standing beside Teri and Toshiro. She walked behind them, and whispered something about 'stupid wolves' when she lay eyes on Luna.

She shunpoed to Teri's house and grabbed a few eggs. She went back to the park, and found them all still asleep. She eyed the eggs. She brought four, two for Luna and two for Toshiro and Hiyornmaru.

She threw two eggs at Luna, surprised she didn't wake her up. She was about to throw an egg at Toshiro when he and Teri vanished. _Damn shunpo…_ Nekomaru hissed in her mind. She turned around to see a very ticked Toshiro with a sleeping Teri on his back.

"Wake her, and be frozen by Hiyornmaru." She found the ice type zampaktuo behind Toshiro. "What he said." Hiyornmaru growled.

Nekomaru yelped at the sight of the slightly more powerful zampaktuo.

"Okay, okay!" she said, but once behind Toshiro she aimed an egg at the back of Hiyornmaru's head. She threw it and it hit him smack-bam in the back of the head. She sniggered and disappeared back into Teri's mindscape.

**A/N: XP Nekomaru… you prankster**

**Nekomaru: So?**

**Hiyornmaru: You little…**

**Teri: Break it up!**

**Me: *Sniggers***

**Byakuya: *Randomly walks in***

**Me: O…M…G**

**Byakuya: How did I get here?**

**Me:* Glomps Byakuya***

**Byakuya: I'll be going now. *Runs for dear life***

**Me: Awwwwwwwwww…**

**Teri: Are you okay?**

**THAT was random…**

**Anywho, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teri's P.O.V**

_At about eight a.m,_ Teri woke up in her bed. _But…_ she thought, and then remembered that she had fallen asleep on Toshiro. He had probably carried her back home. She also found Luna sleeping on her dog bed beside hers. She smelled something tasty… BACON.

She bolted out of bed, her sense of smell guiding her to the kitchen. A very frustrated Toshiro stood at the stove. Bacon was sizzling on a pan in front of him, and he was probably very angry because of the heat.

"You can cook?" Teri exclaimed, surprised. Toshiro jumped and turned to face her. "Oh. You're awake. And you scared me." Teri laughed at the last part.

"Can you help me? Since you are a fire type, I figured you like the heat. I accidentally froze half of your bacon, by the way." Teri laughed again. "Of course. Could you grab two plates and a bowl, please? Put the bowl on the floor, ant just set the plates on the table. Thanks!" she took his place by the stove, flipping the bacon over. (A/N: *drools*) "I didn't' know you could cook." Teri said, humming _Titanium. _

**?'S P.O.V**

Outside, up in a large tree someone or some_thing_ watched their every move. It was large, with the body of a human. But it was all black, like a shadow. It had eyes that reflected your greatest fears, and was just plain creepy.

Another thing watched the Shadow. A large falcon, with pitch black eyes. It flew off the tree and landed somewhere behind the house.

Then, it turned into a large black wolf. "Rylu. Oragan. The Shadows have targeted the three, and the boy." The wolf said.

A large, I mean huge, white wolf walked out, a boy with blood red hair and eyes following it. The wolf had a collar/necklace with a sun charm hanging off it, while the boy had a necklace with a moon on it. The boy had a large black scythe and the wolf had a sword strapped to its back.

"Ryean. Keep them safe." The boy said. A new form stepped out from the shadows. This was female; she had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a necklace with a star charm on it. "Yes, Rylu, Oragan, son and daughter of Grim."

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

Teri had finished cooking the bacon, and offered some to Toshiro, whom politely refused. She put half in the bowl for Luna, and half on a plate for herself. "What do you want to eat, Toshiro? It would be rude of me not to give you anything." She said, and noticed Luna wasn't there. Luna was always there for bacon… "I'll be right back." She ran to the bedroom, but Luna was not there. She looked everywhere else, even outside, but there was no sign of Luna. Not even a pawprint.

**A/N:**

**Luna: HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!**

**Ryean: Hi.**

**Rylu: Hi.**

**Oragan: Hi.**

**Me: Hi.**

**Gin: Hi.**

**Me: Hi Gin. Wait… GIIIIIIIIN!**

**Gin: *Dissolves***

**Me, Teri, Luna, Toshiro, Jace, and Andaria: 0.0**

**Rylu: I saw that coming…**

**Oragan: Me to.**

**Ryean: Oookaay, me three.**

**Hope you liked! It's a bit short, though…**

**Toshiro: Don't say short around me.**

**Me: Sorry!**


End file.
